Nightmares and Guilt
by ArkenSsaw
Summary: "If the Ringmaster harms the Chase, it could be all my fault..."    A GC Fanfic based on the Nightmare Circus dungeon.


Lass stared back at himself in the mirror. All he could see was a deprived 12 year old staring back at him. His hair shadowed part of his face as his eyes had the look of despair in them. He wore dirty circus clothes. The current Lass looked nothing like that. He was currently 18 and his hair was a bit shorter. He wore the clothes of an Striker, clean blue leather with marks and designs. Yet the defeated look was still in his face.

The Chase had been on a mission 2 days ago at the dreaded Nightmare Circus. The place where Lass was awfully tortured. The place where he was forced to become a circus clown and join the deranged family of the circus owners. He regretted everything he had done there. First he showed an attitude with the others, which was very unusual for him. Then when the Chase began asking him questions, he ran off to find the Ringmaster. He ran off because he knew how powerful the Ringmaster was and wanted to defeat him for the others.

Only because he cared about them. If the Ringmaster found about the Chase, he would harm the Chase. Even if the Chase defeated him, he could come back from the Underworld. And the Chase did do all that. It all made Lass feel guilty. If anyone of the Chase lost their lives because of the Ringmaster, he would never be able to live with himself.

He made himself shudder. Then a small tear dripped down his cheek as he turned around, surprised to find Arme at the door. Her face looked worried. "Lass, are you ok? You've been staring at yourself in the mirror for sometime now..." she said. Lass shrugged the matter off. "It's...nothing. You can leave me alone..." he replied.

Arme, who was certain that something was wrong, rested her hand on Lass's shoulder. "Lass. I know that look of yours. Now please tell me what is in your mind..." she stated. Lass, who was nearly going to erupt, tried to stay cool. "No. Now please leave me alone." he replied with a stern voice. Arme still wouldn't take no for an answer. "Come on Lass..." she said. Then Lass finally erupted like a volcano. "I SAID NO! NOW PLEASE LEAVE!" he exclaimed out of rage, guilt, and anger. Then he regretted it as Arme walked out of the room. "I only wanted to help..." she muttered loud enough for Lass to hear.

More guilt took over the assassin as he snapped into realization. His care for the Chase made him do it, but he shouldn't be blamed. He was full of guilt knowing about what happened at the Nightmare Circus. He shuddered again, remembering the terrible slogan the Ringmaster always said, "Welcome! Come one, come all, to my kingdom of nightmares!". Then memories of the entire circus family flooded into his mind. Especially the memory of Oretina. She used to be Lass's friend. She used to be his only friend. They may have even had some liking to each other. It felt painful fighting Oretina. She was stronger than before. But she was still a friend.

Then the assassin decided to head over to Arme's room to apologize, so he exited his room and entered the mage's room. He was a bit shocked to find her crying, but he soon went to her side and wiped off some tears. "I...I'm sorry I disturbed you Lass.." Arme was able to say through her sobs. The assassin finally got her to stop crying. "It's not your fault Arme...it was my fault..." he muttered. "How?" Arme questioned.

"The Ringmaster...the circus...it was all tied up with my past, Arme...I was tortured there, but I managed to burn down the circus and the Ringmaster. If he came back once, he can come back again, and this time...he may try to hurt you...and the rest of the Chase..." he stated, letting out everything that was concealed in his heart. The mage smiled and hugged the assassin.

**How was that guys? I have been pounding my head at the thought of a story about Lass and his relations to the new Halloween dungeon in Grand Chase, the Nightmare Circus. My inspiration was from the trailer of the dungeon.**


End file.
